


要好好谈恋爱哦

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: * 德布劳内X阿扎尔如果Funko们会动？
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

输了比赛没人会开心，但赢球的人却一副沮丧的样子就很奇怪了。

热苏斯也不知道为什么刚刚捧杯的时候还高高兴兴的德布劳内进了球员通道就心情低落了起来，但他也不敢问。他拍了拍比利时人的背，本想和他一起走回更衣室，却见德布劳内和没看见自己一样站在楼梯上，盯着切尔西的更衣室门发呆。

德布劳内确实没什么心情理会这个巴西人。他刚刚从夺冠的狂喜中平复下来，正想去找自己许久没有说过话的恋人聊一会儿，却发现阿扎尔已经不知所踪了。点球大战的胜利来得太过于惊心动魄，他甚至不知道在斯特林射入那一球后阿扎尔的反应是什么，准确地说，他在阿扎尔射入点球之后便再也没有见过这个小个子比利时人。

他有时候不是个称职的男友，他深知这一点，尤其是在赛场上。他现在可以给自己列出好几条方才不该做或者该去做的事情，比如他不该推倒阿扎尔，也不该在他痛苦地倒在地上的时候心情烦躁地一脚踢开球扭头走掉，他应该在比赛结束后去看看他，告诉他这场比赛他踢得很棒。但他也心知肚明，即使把时钟拨回去三圈从头来过，他也无暇分出心更正这一切。

上一次和艾登说话是什么时候呢？也许是之前6-0的那次，阿扎尔小跑过来把自己拉起来。但他当时和自己说话了吗？他已经不记得了。

“凯文？”

孔帕尼出来找他，见他一个人傻乎乎站在切尔西的更衣室门前就什么都明白了。他拍了拍男孩因为汗水耷拉下来的金发，安慰他：“先回去吧。”

德布劳内确实没勇气走进切尔西的更衣室找阿扎尔，只好闷闷地跟着队伍坐上了大巴。热苏斯一直转头看自己，在发现他第七次侧过头时，德布劳内终于忍无可忍了：“我脸上是有什么东西吗？”

巴西小孩笑了笑，神神秘秘地凑过来：“凯文，我给你买了个礼物。”

没事献殷勤，肯定有诈。德布劳内并不说话，只皱着眉头看他。

巴西小孩把手机举起来给他看，上面是一个金发的小人偶。以及德布劳内的名字。

“我给你买了个Funko玩偶！”巴西小孩笑得露出两行白牙齿，“虽然不是很像吧哈哈！”

德布劳内的太阳穴突突地挑了起来：“谁没事会买一个自己的玩偶放在家里啊？”

最后德布劳内还是没忍心顶着热苏斯可怜巴巴的表情让他当场退货，只好让他把单号转过来，免得这个呆头呆脑的小孩又搞出什么幺蛾子。不过也托了巴西人整出来的这一出闹剧，他一直到回到宾馆之前都没有再想起阿扎尔的事情。

不过在所有喧闹都离他而去，只余下他一个人躺在床上的时候，有关他男朋友的一切又不可避免地涌上了心头。他摸出自己的手机，蓝军头牌依然没有给他发任何讯息。

德布劳内坐起身，苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发。

这太不合寻常了。他虽然敏锐地感受到了世界杯后两人越来越疏远的关系，但之前无论比赛结果如何阿扎尔都会给自己发简讯，有时候还会来一个人来找自己。即使是上次0-6耻辱性的失利，阿扎尔依然给他发了一个简短的Congrats，随后他一个电话打过去，两人煲了一个多小时的电话粥。

不过那条简单的Congrats也是他和阿扎尔最后的一条通讯。没有标点，没有emoji，简简单单的八个字母。德布劳内本想给阿扎尔发消息的念头又退却了，转而划拉着去翻阅他们之前的聊天记录，眼睁睁看着两个人怎么从亲密无间演变到了上一次苍白乏味的Congrats的。

咚咚咚。

德布劳内随手将手机丢在床上跳下床开门，门外如他所料站着自己的双料队长孔帕尼。

孔帕尼是全队唯一一个知道德布劳内和阿扎尔关系的人，自然知道德布劳内在为什么苦恼。

“你和艾登联系了吗？”寒暄一阵后，孔帕尼切入了正题。

德布劳内把玩着自己的手机，低着头不说话。

孔帕尼便知道了：“你该和他联系一下的。他赛后挺难过的。”

德布劳内点点头，说：“他会理解我吗？这赛季我简直一团糟……”

孔帕尼拍拍他，轻声说：“他会理解你的。但你得和他谈谈，你不能放任这些自由发展。”

孔帕尼离开房间后，德布劳内把手机打开，发现不知为何手机切到了热苏斯给他转发的订单界面。手机屏幕上的funko德布劳内睁着一双圆圆的大眼睛看着自己。

“这确实不太像我。”

德布劳内把页面往下拉，在关联商品列表中一下就看到了阿扎尔的名字，甚至排在他的队友热苏斯的前面。

Funko阿扎尔看着有点凶凶的，眉毛微微耸起，因为Funko没有嘴巴，所以小小的八字胡给人一种嘴角向下的错觉。

这也太不像了吧……

德布劳内心中暗自吐槽，但鬼使神差地点下了购买。

“对不起，最后一个商品被抢走了。”

德布劳内无语地看着跳出来的小窗口，任命地想关掉页面，却发现买家的对话框跳了出来，说可以给他从伦敦调货。

“好吧。”

德布劳内回复，不愿意承认他内心只是希望能看到自己的Funko玩偶能和阿扎尔的Funko玩偶站在一起而已。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

至于那个刚刚拍掉Funko阿扎尔的男人，就是现在这位搂着阿扎尔并偷偷摸他的小肚皮的大卫路易斯。

他虽然每天以欺负他的fatty为乐，但当平时总是嘻嘻哈哈的比利时小孩真的耷拉下脑袋了，他就着急得掉头发，一定得想方设法让他开心起来。

但作为全队唯一一个知道阿扎尔和德布劳内的事情的人，他现在也不知道如何解决这个问题。他走进更衣室前看见德布劳内站在切尔西更衣室门口发呆，走进更衣室后发现阿扎尔坐在更衣室的长椅上发呆，立刻就意识到了这次问题的严重性。阿扎尔和德布劳内在世界杯之后几乎很少私下见面，曼城的积分被利物浦穷追猛打，切尔西则徘徊在争四边缘，德布劳内被伤病困扰，阿扎尔又受转会风波的影响。以往他还能偶尔捉到出现在斯坦福桥的德布劳内，这个赛季却只能看见在赛场上冷着一张脸的曼城17号了。

路易斯试着和他开玩笑，阿扎尔抬头看他，哈哈笑出了声，眼底却没有笑意。路易斯只好拍拍他的脸，又走出去看了看，德布劳内已经不在那里了。

阿扎尔心底也有那么一点希望德布劳内来找自己的。虽然他的理智告诉他这不会发生，也许他会在门外逗留一下，也许会给自己发一个短信，但他绝不会推门进来。但当他磨磨蹭蹭地成为了更衣室中的最后一人时，他知道他内心还是期待他的男朋友能推门进来给自己一个拥抱的。

“艾登？”吉鲁探头进来，“你还好吗？”

阿扎尔的目光落在了吉鲁手中的浅蓝色球衣上，准确地捕捉到了球衣背面露出的属于德布劳内的几个字母。看来他已经不在外面了……阿扎尔应了一声，快步走了出去。吉鲁以为他是输了球心情不好，搂着他的肩膀安慰他。阿扎尔抬头看了看高大的男人，在法国人转过脸来的时候及时露出了一个笑脸。

在回伦敦的大巴上，阿扎尔拿出了自己的手机，打算给德布劳内发一条祝贺的简讯。他们本就聚少离多，各自又都处于非常时期，这段时间的联系更加少得可怜。但他没想到，他们最后的联系时间竟然还停留在几周前那场噩梦般的0-6。他发过去的那个congrats孤零零地悬在通讯界面上，简短得刺痛了他的双眼。

啊，其实上次凯文给他打电话过来了。但是他再发一个Congrats过去，会不会变成第二条独自挂在聊天窗口的信息呢？他还记得德布劳内刚离开切尔西的两三年，他们会抱着手机聊很久。他是能躺着就绝不坐着，所以有过不少次被自己手机砸脸的经历。好在他的手机比较小，也不会太痛。

他们是怎么会发展到这一步的呢？

“艾登！”

一头蓬蓬的头发凑到他面前。

阿扎尔往里坐了坐，让路易斯在他身边坐了下来。

“德布劳内联系你了吗？”路易斯似乎想去看他的屏幕，但出于某种原因忍住了，“我之前在更衣室门口看到他了。”

阿扎尔想，他果然是来了，而且果然没有来见他。

路易斯见他没说话，便知道两人现在还没说上话，只好建议道：“要不你和他发点消息？我看他之前挺担心你的样子，大概是被队友们缠得没工夫吧。”

阿扎尔摇摇头：“算了，过一会儿再说吧。”

他把手机丢到座椅背后的小兜里，转过头闭上了眼睛。他并非觉得困倦，只是想逃避路易斯和自己的对话而已。他能感受到路易斯在担心自己和德布劳内之间的关系，但在看到两人平淡乏味仿佛普通队友的聊天记录后，他徒然升起了一丝疲惫。这份疲惫竟让他真的睡了过去，再醒来的时候他们已经快要到伦敦了。

“天哪，我睡了这么久吗？”阿扎尔揉揉眼睛，拿起手机看了一眼。

没有任何来自德布劳内的消息，倒是大卫路易斯给他发了一条简讯。

阿扎尔转头看他，蓬蓬头巴西人已经不知道跑到哪里去和别人唠嗑了。他只好一个人点开了消息，是一个亚马逊的订单号。

“送你一个礼物~！回家把他们摆在一起吧！”

阿扎尔点开链接，一对Funko玩偶跳了出来。一个人偶有着翘起的金发和白白的肤色，一个人偶有着黑色的小平头和诡异的络腮胡，下面写着德布劳内和阿扎尔。

这也太不像了吧……阿扎尔有些无语地看着这对人偶，摸了摸自己嘴唇上的小胡子——他这撮小胡子似乎并不是山羊胡吧。

以及，凯文的眼睛也没有这么大吧。

他最后给路易斯回复了一个谢谢，配上了一个眨眼的emoji。随后他把聊天窗口切换到了德布劳内，删删改改好几次，最后又把窗口关掉了。

他不知道该说什么。单说恭喜太生分，问伤情太唐突，发这对小人偶又显得刻意。多奇怪啊，他们原本该是一对情侣啊，为什么连发一对Funko都显得刻意呢？

他知道德布劳内这些年的辛苦，理解他这赛季被伤病困扰的烦闷。他并不责备他。

他只是有些累了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

阿扎尔的包裹第二天晚上就到了。

但他只收到了一个包裹，小小的一个。他晃了晃，里面咕咚咕咚响，看来是放不了两个人偶的。他拿出手机看了看，发现两个Funko是来自不同商家的，自己的那个还在快递手上呢。即使和那位正主一点关系都没有，阿扎尔还是默默感叹了一句不愧是凯文呢。

阿扎尔拿着小刀把纸盒拆了，拿起包装盒看了看。德布劳内的Funko做的非常可爱，皮肤颜色白白的，脸上干干净净，只有一双圆滚滚的大眼睛，还会眨巴眨巴的。

……等等，怎么会眨眼睛？！

阿扎尔大叫一声，一下把盒子丢在了桌子上。塑料盒子微微动了动，盖子被从里面掀了开来。那只金发的Funko就钻了出来。

“嗨，艾登。”Funko没有嘴巴，阿扎尔也不知道他怎么发出声音的。小凯文——我们暂且这么叫他——看上去很开心，原本圆圆的眼睛都眯成了两轮弯月，但阿扎尔却吓得嘴角发颤，完全笑不出来。

小凯文看出来阿扎尔在害怕，抱着足球想要跳下桌子走到他身边来。阿扎尔一下缩到离桌子最远的墙角，指着小凯文喊：“你别别别别别！别过来，就在那儿说！”

小凯文似乎有些失望，把球往地上一丢：“好吧。”

小小的Funko人偶用小脚把足球踩住，垂着脑袋看着桌面。方才因为赶着拆包裹，整个屋子里只有桌子上一盏台灯，从后面将小Funko的影子拖得长长的，仿佛是真的德布劳内站在另一边一样。

阿扎尔觉得有些过意不去。对面这只小凯文明明就对他没什么敌意，他却全身上下一副抵触他的样子，真是有些过分。

阿扎尔挠挠头，走过去坐在小人偶边上。他还是有一些害怕，不过他尽量控制着自己的面部肌肉，保持住一个大概还算不错的笑容。

小凯文倒是显而易见地开心了起来。他抬头看着阿扎尔，说：“我是你唯一的Funko吗？”

这话让人听着有些不好意思。扎尔摆摆手道：“不不，我朋友送给我了一对。”

小凯文好奇地问：“一对？还有一个是谁呢？”

阿扎尔咳嗽了一下：“看来是我。”

小凯文更开心了，连球也不踩了：“为什么要送你我们这对呢？是因为我们在一起了吗？”

阿扎尔没好意思看他，盯着自己的手指说：“似乎是这样的。”

小凯文的眼睛亮了起来，眼睛又眯成两条缝。这让阿扎尔想到了自己远在曼切斯特的男友，他笑的时候眼睛也会这样眯起来，顺带起脸颊上的一堆笑褶子。

不过上一次看到凯文这样还是世界杯的时候吧。最近几次见面德布劳内总是板着脸，落在自己身上的眼神仿佛都冒着冷气。

小凯文没有注意到阿扎尔低落下去的心情。他的注意力被阿扎尔摆在一边的手机吸引了。他走过去踩了踩home键，屏幕亮了起来——要输密码。

“你在干什么呀？”阿扎尔觉得有些好笑。

小凯文转头看他，阿扎尔不自觉的把面前这双眨巴眨巴的大眼睛替换到自己男朋友的身上。

“我想看看你什么时候会到！”

阿扎尔伸出手去帮他解锁，一边问：“你这么希望我来吗？”

小凯文假装没听到这句话，只是踮着脚尖想看阿扎尔的手机屏幕。

“喏，给你看吧。”阿扎尔也不和他闹，把手机给他看，“已经在收取点啦，明天肯定能到了。”

小凯文满意了，眼睛弯弯地坐在自己的小皮球上，小脚丫子还一晃一晃的。

阿扎尔把小人放到自己胸前的口袋里，站起身来给自己弄吃的。小凯文扒着阿扎尔的口袋，瞪着眼睛看比利时人熟练地操作着，一面还要分神和自己说话：“我就叫你凯文啦。”

小凯文点点头：“你别吃这么多！运动员要控制体重。”

阿扎尔挑挑眉：“这你都知道？”

小凯文回过头，眉毛都竖了起来：“我是凯文·德布劳内！”

阿扎尔赶紧举手，顺着小凯文的意思不再做东西了。

阿扎尔吃饭的时候，小凯文就双手插着腰站在他边上看着，生怕他偷吃什么别的。待他终于忍不住小凯文的死亡凝视停止进食去干别的事情了，小凯文便抱着自己的小球找一个离他不远的地方，一个人颠球玩。

阿扎尔的余光看见小凯文踩在皮球上晃来晃去的，不由得想起那个大只的凯文也做过类似的动作。那时候他踩在皮球上，自己则使坏去挠他的痒痒。喀山的阳光落在德布劳内的身上，仿佛为他晕了一层柔光，连时光都仿佛慢了下来。

阿扎尔看了看自己的手机，德布劳内依然没有给他消息。

他叹了口气，关掉了自己床头的灯。

床头柜上传来很小的叮叮咣咣声，估计是小凯文爬到了床头柜上。

阿扎尔很喜欢这只会动的小Funko。他虽然穿着曼城的队服，却让他想起了在国家队，甚至在切尔西的凯文。那个会跟在他身边，经常露出傻里傻气的笑和满脸笑褶子的金发大男孩。

“晚安，凯文。”阿扎尔小声说。

“晚安，艾登。”小凯文的声音传了过来。

原来Funko的声音也和本人这么像吗？

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

与此同时，德布劳内的一个包裹也到了。

他知道这是他自己的玩偶，所以并没有什么兴致，但本着“无论如何也应该看看质量”的心态，他还是小心翼翼地把纸盒拆了。

隔着塑料包装，德布劳内先是再一次感叹这Funko厂家真是为了可爱效果毫无下限，才去打开包装。一阵向上的力道顶在手上，德布劳内只觉得浑身汗毛竖起，赶紧把手指抽了出来，瞪大了眼睛看着开了一半的包装盒。

透明的塑料盖抖了抖，一个顶着向上竖起发型的小脑袋钻了出来。

“啊！！！！！！”

所以，德布劳内拥有了一只能说话的Funko……这里就叫他Funko丁吧。

这只Funko丁不但能说话，嘴巴还很毒。

刚才因为德布劳内超高分贝的尖叫，爬盒子爬了一半的Funko丁被吓得一头栽了下来，碰地一下砸在桌子上，抱在手上的足球咕噜咕噜滚出去好远。

Funko丁赶紧爬起来，迈开小步子就去追自己的足球，总算是在小球快要滚下踩住了它。小Funko气得双手插着腰对德布劳内喊：“你乱叫什么啊？”

德布劳内不可思议地喊：“你还问我？？你到底是什么啊？！”

一片混乱之后，一人一Funko终于坐在了桌子两端。Funko丁抱着足球站在桌角上，德布劳内则坐在另一侧的椅子上，背脊紧紧地贴着椅背。

“你为什么要买你自己的Funko？”Funko丁眨眨眼，看上去很无辜。

“又不是我要买的，别人给我的。”

“但你把你自己摆在家里不……”

“嗨，该我问了。”德布劳内举手，“一人一个问题。”

“Fair.” Funko丁耸耸肩，坐在了自己的足球上。

“所以，你为什么会动？”德布劳内艰难地问。

“我也不知道。刚才你开盖子的时候我就醒来了，我知道我叫凯文·德布劳内，现在在曼城踢球，是个比利时人。还有你原来的一些事情，我都知道。”

“比如说？”

“该我了！”Funko也决不让德布劳内多问一句，“你这里只有一个Funko吗？”

“没有。还有另一个，现在还没到。你知道我什么事？”

“我知道你最开始在根克，然后去了切尔西，然后去了狼堡。一开始你不受重视，后来在狼堡终于熬出头了。你刚才说还有一个Funko，那个Funko是谁？”

德布劳内没有立即回答。他条件反射一般地抬起手机看了一眼，屏幕因为抬起的动作亮了起来，提示信息空空荡荡的，和他一小时前清空的时候一模一样。

他控制着自己不去思考那个人，但在Funko问出那个问题的时候，他的思绪已经快速地延伸到了联赛时那人伸向自己柔软的双手，比利时庆典上贴近自己温热的体温，俄罗斯球场上他回头望向自己闪烁的眼眸，但与此同时在伊蒂哈德或是斯坦福桥球场上他垂着头走过的侧脸又是那么清晰。他在球场上总是控制着自己不去看他的脸，他所有注意力都在他频率极高的双腿和那枚在他足尖几公分的足球上，他做的很好，以至于上场比赛做出那样冷漠得现在的他都不敢相信的动作。

“艾登。”手机屏幕暗了下去，德布劳内才开口，“艾登·阿扎尔。”

这个名字带着振聋发聩的轰鸣，将自己和外面的世界分隔开来。Funko丁抱着球发了一会儿愣，似乎是意识到自己沉默得太久了，悄咪咪地去看德布劳内，却见金发的男人也兀自坐在椅子上发愣，并没有注意到这段蹊跷的沉默。于是Funko丁迈着自己的小腿走到了德布劳内面前，用手中的小球对准德布劳内的鼻梁一丢。

“哎呦！”金发男人如梦初醒，皱着眉头看向Funko丁。

“已经六点半了德布劳内先生，”Funko丁双手叉腰教育大只的自己，“你再不去准备晚饭就等着长肉吧。”

接下来的一个半小时是这两人自见面以来最愉快的时光了。Funko丁显然对德布劳内无油低热量的水煮鸡胸肉和水煮西兰花非常满意，两人一拍即合开始讨论运动员伙食问题。

“有些人会吃蛋白粉，说可以长腹肌。”德布劳内一脸嫌弃，“那玩意儿长了又不能多几个助攻。”

Funko丁深表同意：“没错。不过反正Funko谁都看不出来。”

德布劳内和Funko丁的友谊得到了革命性的进步，两人甚至茶余饭后打算切磋一下球技。

“我没法接你的球，你这个球可以把我砸死。”Funko丁摇头。

“说得我可以接你的球一样。”德布劳内摊手，“你那个球我基本都看不见。”

两个人最后决定为了足球各退一步——比赛颠球。

“我的球比你小很多吧。”Funko丁质疑了比赛的公平性，“这样相同时间内我颠球的个数比你多吧。”

“你别给自己找理由。”德布劳内不承认，“我的球比你大，所以落下的速度会比你快。我们俩颠球速度应该是差不多的。”

“你是把你自己当傻子吗？”Funko丁对人类的自己表示了不屑。最后经过了十几分钟的争论，两个人决定一边报数一边颠球。

结果几百下颠球之后，德布劳内意识到了Funko丁并不会感到肌肉酸痛……等等，他会吗？

“当然不会。”Funko丁耸肩，对德布劳内现在才意识到这一点感到无语，“我的材质是塑料。”

德布劳内一脚把球踢向Funko丁。Funko丁赶紧一弯腰，虽然是将将躲过了这个庞然大物，但自己的小球也丢了。

德布劳内无视Funko丁对自己的大喊大叫，自顾自倒进了床里。他摸出枕头下的手机，上面还是空空荡荡的，没有那个人的消息。刚刚有些好起来的心情一下子有落到了谷底。

Funko丁这个时候爬到了床头柜上，本想继续谴责德布劳内这种违背体育道德的行为，但看他这幅完全心不在焉的状态也没了兴致。

“你在看什么啊？”Funko丁问。

德布劳内把手机一丢，探过身子去关灯：“看时间。该睡觉了。”

“艾登的Funko什么时候到啊？”Funko丁盯着自己怀中的球问，“你也太无趣了。”

“也许明天吧。”德布劳内背过身去，“你给我安静点。要是你晚上把我吵醒了，我就把你丢到加布里埃拉家里去。”

Funko丁似乎嘟囔了几句，然后安静了下来。

德布劳内伸手碰了碰手机的home键，锁屏打开了。界面依然停留在他和阿扎尔的聊天记录上，背景里的阿扎尔冲着自己笑得和一朵小花似的，界面上的留言却屈指可数，内容也苍白乏味。

德布劳内的目光落在阿扎尔灿烂的笑容上，良久没有动作。过了一会儿，手机屏幕的光暗了下去，艾登的笑容也消失在黑暗中了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

阿扎尔第二天就收到新的收货提示了。

新的快递甚至都没有纸盒，只套了一个灰色的塑料袋，看得小凯文直皱眉头。阿扎尔也觉得这个快递有点过于简陋了，撅着嘴撕掉了那层塑料包裹，露出Funko的包装盒。小凯文扒着包装盒的边缘不肯放开，阿扎尔便松开手，看着小玩偶吭哧吭哧把盒子推倒，又伸出小手去揭包装盒封口的单面胶。阿扎尔本是带着看热闹的心态由小凯文折腾，谁知道面前这个小Funko却真的把比他小脚丫还大的单面胶掀起了一个角。

这时候包装盒左右摇晃了起来，阿扎尔目瞪口呆地看着封口处被顶出了一个小口。小凯文赶紧把自己两条腿塞进了这个缺口，用力一蹬。

包装袋是被小凯文踢开了，但单面胶黏在了他的手臂上，把他一起带了下去，啪叽一下嗑在了桌面上。

小艾登从盒子里爬了出来，看都不看坐在一边的阿扎尔，径直就往小凯文边上跑。小凯文原本想挣扎着站起来，半个身子却被一起粘着了。小艾登手忙脚乱地想解救他，手臂却被一起黏住了，变作两个人一起苦苦和胶带缠斗的局面。

阿扎尔赶紧伸出手，把两只小玩偶解救了出来。两只小Funko现在倒是矜持了起来，隔着一只小手臂的距离站着，眼睛却偷偷瞥着对方。

阿扎尔觉得有趣，便留了点时间给他们，自己则出去丢了趟垃圾。谁知道一回来他就看到自己的Funko正紧张兮兮地凑在小凯文身边，想必是在确认方才有没有摔坏。小凯文伸着手由他捏着，两只眼睛弯成了两道月牙。如果是真的凯文笑成那个样子，想必脸上的褶子都出来了吧。

想到自己的男朋友，阿扎尔的心情又低落了下来。两只Funko黏在一起的样子也勾起了他一些回忆，似乎在过去的很长一段时间，他们也会这样黏在一起，在没有人看见的地方悄悄碰一碰对方的手臂，或者交换一个吻。

“嗨，你怎么啦？”

两只Funko站在他边上仰着脑袋瞧他。

阿扎尔笑了笑，捏着小艾登的小身子举到自己眼前。小凯文在阿扎尔伸手的那一刻就往小艾登那边跑，但还是慢了一步。他跳起来去勾小艾登的手将将和小艾登的脚丫子错开，急得一个人在桌上跺脚。

小艾登倒是不害怕，只是扒着阿扎尔的手有些担心地往下瞅。

阿扎尔问：“你之前认识他吗？”

小艾登摇摇头。

“那你怎么一下就和他怎么要好？”

小艾登眨眨眼，说：“我就是你啊。”

阿扎尔愣了一愣，突然感到有什么在拉扯自己的衣服，低头便看见小凯文正拽着自己的衣服往上爬。

既然小艾登是他，那么小凯文会和凯文一样吗？

小凯文爬到阿扎尔肩膀上后倒也没再闹，只盯着被捏在空中的小艾登，眉头都拧成了一团。

见小凯文这幅担心的样子，阿扎尔也不好意思继续拿两只手指捏着面前的小玩偶了，便将小艾登也放到了自己的肩膀上。看着立刻和小凯文黏到一块儿去的小艾登，阿扎尔只好摸了摸自己嘴唇上的小胡子：“我怎么觉得我的胡子不长这样呢？”

阿扎尔给自己做晚饭的时候敏锐地感觉到了气氛的变化。昨天自己做饭的时候，小凯文全程站在他肩膀上监督，不许他放任何高热量的佐料，还时不时给他授课，说运动员应该只吃水煮鸡胸肉和水煮西兰花。

今天他却没有听见小凯文的声音，即使他偷偷地往自己的晚餐里面多加了一块鸡肉，小凯文竟然都没有说话。他侧过头看了一眼，小凯文今天甚至没有跟进厨房。他趁着收汁的时间探出头去，见小凯文正抱着小球坐在小桌上和小艾登聊得欢。小艾登听见厨房这边传来动静，抬起头冲阿扎尔挥了挥手。小凯文这才转过身子，脸上带着明显是刚刚和小艾登对话留下的笑意，轻飘飘地瞥过来一眼。

切，热恋期了不起哦。

想到德布劳内，阿扎尔本来想报复性地再加一块鸡肉的手垂了下去。

如果是凯文的话，这个时候肯定会指责他的吧？一定会阻止他吃这么多的吧？还会滔滔不绝说他那套水煮鸡胸肉加西兰花的理论吧？

他叹了口气，还是把那块肉放回了冰箱。

很快阿扎尔就更加不想吃鸡肉了，准确地说，他被小凯文和小艾登的狗粮喂得饱饱的，再吃不下别的东西了。两个Funko的感情升温得太过于迅速了，在小艾登到来之后，阿扎尔甚至没有机会单独和他说一次话。小艾登和小凯文时时刻刻黏在一起，连足球都只剩下了一个，两个人抢来抢去抢到后来就滚到一块儿去了。阿扎尔瘪瘪嘴，只好低下头玩手机假装什么都没看见。

但有时候眼不见为净也不是个办法，毕竟玩偶也不会读心术，交流还是要靠说话，所以一旦阿扎尔和他们坐得近了，就可以听见他们两个之间傻乎乎的对话。他最开始会偷偷乐，偶尔出言调戏他们一下，看两只玩偶害羞地背过身去不理他也挺好玩的。不过他看着两只Funko挨着彼此的背影时，竟生出了一丝羡慕。在玩偶的世界里，伤病，个人风评，俱乐部成绩，这些困扰着所有球员的琐事都只是一些既定信息，他们只需要面对站在面前的那个人就可以了。所以小凯文和小艾登可以穿着各自俱乐部的球衣开开心心地抱在一起，小艾登并不用思考纠缠了他大半年的“切尔西还是皇马”的问题，小凯文也不用担心跑得太快又要面临膝盖受伤的困扰。他们的对话经常是刚刚两个人玩的足球游戏，透过百叶窗落在窗台上斑驳的日光，或者是阿扎尔刚刚做了什么引他们发笑的事情。甚至停在窗口的小鸟，电视里千篇一律的广告词，随意堆放在房间里的小物什这样寻常得让人不会多留意一眼的东西，在两只小Funko的眼里也是值得嘻嘻哈哈讨论上好久的。

似乎很久以前他和凯文也有过这样纯粹的无忧无虑的时光。他们会在进球后紧紧拥抱在一起；训练的时候会趁教练不注意凑到一起讲话，有时候平安无事有时候会被捉去罚跑；他们会一起整蛊其他队友，之前还被卢卡库一手一个教训了，两人笑作一团，下次再犯。

阿扎尔的目光落到了书桌前的日历上。赛季已经接近尾声，这就意味着六月的国际比赛日愈发临近了。切尔西和曼城之后再没有遇见过，但这次比利时的集训德布劳内必然是会来的。他们依然没有给对方发过短信，即使德布劳内伤愈但曼城在欧冠惨遭滑铁卢，即使阿扎尔在巴库大放异彩捧起了欧联杯，他们都没有给对方发过消息。阿扎尔无数次拿起手机，看到几个月前那行单薄的Congrats后，满心的话都溜走了。他该和凯文说什么呢？

这时，小凯文和小艾登手拉着手走到日历前面，掀起一张纸钻到六月份那一页嘀嘀咕咕了起来。五月的日历纸遮挡住了他们大半截身子，只余下两双小脚丫子挨得极近地靠在一起。纸张微动，大概是谁勾住了谁的肩膀吧。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

德布劳内的Funko运气似乎有点差。原本以为第二天就能到的Funko玩偶迟迟没有消息，Funko丁显而易见地心情不好了起来。德布劳内查了查手机，发现Funko扎的定位还在伦敦。他打了个电话过去问，对方支支吾吾查了半天却说不出个所以然，最后只好保证这周一定送到。

德布劳内挂断了电话，长长地吐了一口气，把自己丢进沙发里。

房间里似乎有些安静得不太对劲。德布劳内抬起眼皮瞧了瞧，Funko丁一个人坐在桌子上，垂着头对着手中的足球发呆。

“喂，你听见了吗？”德布劳内问他。

小玩偶没有回话，一个人钻到书桌上的笔筒里去了。

Funko丁心情不好的时候就和头上顶了个小乌云似的明显，不过非常不巧德布劳内并不是会开口安慰他的人。在Funko扎的包裹到达之前，他们两人几乎都低头做着自己的事情，相互之间的对话屈指可数。Funko丁最常做的事情就是踢他的那枚小足球，时不时因为相较于他的个头过大的力量把房间里的一些东西踢翻。

那个包裹确实是压着周末的尾巴来的。德布劳内在周日下午四点多的时候终于收到了取货通知。Funko丁盯着换衣服准备下楼的德布劳内看了很久，却在德布劳内回头问他要不要藏在口袋里一起去的时候迅速否认。

Funko扎的包裹倒是随处可见的纸盒。德布劳内坐在沙发上拆了包裹，撕掉了包装上的单面胶后，便感觉到盒子里有什么东西在向上顶。若不是经历了Funko丁，德布劳内早就开始尖叫了。

盒盖被自内向外顶开，Funko扎探出头来。

他和艾登是真的不是很像。艾登没有这样尖锐耸起的眉毛，没有角度如此向下的山羊胡。这让他想起球场上遥遥望过去看见的蓝军头牌，总是心事重重的样子。他的艾登该是充满了阳光味道的，经常笑得露出一口白牙。

Funko扎眨眨眼，爬到了德布劳内摊开的手心里，眼睛笑得眯了起来：“凯文。”

好吧，他确实是阿扎尔。

小Funko笑起来的时候眼睛也亮晶晶的，和本人一模一样。他这时候注意到了德布劳内身后的Funko丁，笑得更开心了：“还有一个凯文！”

Funko丁没有回话，德布劳内把手伸过去了一些，Funko扎便伸出手想去和Funko丁握手。

“你在周二就该到了。”Funko丁没有伸手，双手抱胸冷冷地说，“你是怎么回事？”

德布劳内和Funko扎听到这里都愣了愣。小玩偶缩回了自己的手，小声说：“我不知道，我是凯文开盒子的时候才看见这个世界的。”

德布劳内皱起眉头：“你怎么回事？之前不是还因为他没有来一直不开心吗？”

Funko扎听到这里开心了起来，但还没来得及说话就被Funko丁浇了一头冷水：“并没有。我只是担心他路上出事，现在看来只是单纯的没有守时而已。”

德布劳内火气一下上来了：“没有按时送到也应该是快递的错啊？你在这里摆什么脸色？”

“算啦算啦。”Funko扎安慰德布劳内，顺着他的手臂钻到了德布劳内胸前的口袋里，“确实是我晚到了，谢谢凯文关心我啦。”

Funko丁看了那个鼓鼓囊囊的口袋一眼，一言不发地又回到角落里踢球去了。

德布劳内是怎么都不会想到，这个房间里的气氛在Funko扎到来之后越发诡异了。两只小Funko基本相互不说话，但事实上又相互在意得不行。好几次德布劳内都发现Funko丁在偷偷看Funko扎，但Funko扎在他周围的时候，Funko丁又一副爱理不理的样子，只会低头干他自己的事情（大部分是在玩他的球），气得德布劳内恨不得把他抱在怀里的那枚小球扔到窗户外面去。

有次德布劳内播了一个齐达内的比赛录像，趁着Funko扎被电视机吸引的空挡凑过去教训Funko丁：“你到底有什么毛病？明明很想和他在一起玩吧。”

Funko丁也看着电视机：“我没有。”

德布劳内毫不留情地指出了他总是偷偷瞧Funko扎的事实：“你要是想和他玩，就过去和他说啊。他又不会把你怎么样。”

Funko扎的脾气真的很好。因为Funko丁总是对他冷冷淡淡的，所以Funko扎和德布劳内呆在一起的时间更多一点。和Funko丁正好相反，他会抱怨德布劳内吃的过于寡淡，在德布劳内给自己加训的时候让他注意休息，他喜欢粘着德布劳内，凉凉的脸贴着德布劳内的皮肤，嘴里叽叽喳喳的把本想和Funko丁说的话都说给德布劳内听。有时候德布劳内甚至会想，如果他的艾登也只有这样大小就好了，可以坐在他手心里，站在他肩膀上，或者藏在他衣服的某个口袋里。

Funko丁看向一瞬不瞬盯着齐达内看的Funko扎，没有说话。

德布劳内伸出手指推了小玩偶一下：“等这个录像放完了，你就给我去和他道歉。”

Funko丁转过头来。玩偶的眼睛明明只是两块小小的塑料，德布劳内却仿佛看见了里面浮起的不耐烦。

“你别管我。”

“你俩这样算什么事儿？”德布劳内咬着牙道，“你们就在同一间房间呆着，对彼此都挺有好感的，为什么要搞成这个样子？”

Funko丁似乎是冷笑了一下，眼睛微微眯成了一个带有嘲讽意味的弧度：“是啊，为什么要搞成这个样子？这句话你怎么不对你自己说呢？”

德布劳内愣住了。

Funko丁撑着这个空档从沙发上滑了下去，一个人抱着球跑到房间里去了。

等德布劳内回过神来的时候，就见Funko扎也没再看电视了。齐达内在电视机里传了一个漂亮的贴地球，Funko扎却只愣愣地看着Funko丁跑掉的方向，坐在那边缩成一小团。

德布劳内把Funko扎托在掌心里，伸出手摸摸他的小脸：“怎么啦，艾登？”

Funko扎立刻摇头，眼睛却看着地面，两只小手也不自觉地扭在一起。

“他不想这样的。”德布劳内轻声说，“他是喜欢你的，他只是没办法说出来……我也不知道为什么会这样。”

他也不知道他是在说Funko丁还是他自己。

“没关系的，凯文。”小Funko抬头笑了一下，德布劳内的心却沉了下去，“真的没关系的。”

小玩偶的注意力又回到了电视机上，看上去仿佛真的没什么事了。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

国际比赛日不知不觉中已经悄悄到来。

“不行，我不能带你们去。”阿扎尔一边整理东西一边对两个眼巴巴看着自己的Funko说，“哪有会动的Funko的，你们去了要被其他队友当妖怪的。”

“我们会很乖的嘛！”小艾登撒娇，用手肘推了推小凯文示意他赶紧帮腔。

“没错没错。”小凯文立刻点头，“我和艾登可以在你队友在的时候变回正常的不会动的那种Funko的。”

说完两只小Funko对视了一眼，像是关闭了什么开关一样，一下变成了两个随处可见的么得感情的玩偶。

“你们俩给我回来。”阿扎尔被逗笑了，但还是坚决不让步，“你们两个要是一直是玩偶的样子，跟着去又有什么意思呢？”

“我也想去别的地方看看嘛~”小艾登嘟起嘴巴，“在你们训练的时候我和凯文就悄悄出去，绝对不会被人发现的！”

“不——可——以！”阿扎尔不为所动，“这要是被发现了就完蛋了，不可以。”

小艾登还想说什么，小凯文却拉了拉他的手臂，小声道：“算啦，艾登。我们留在家里也一样的。”

见小凯文也不站在自己这一边了，小艾登气得跺了跺脚，扭头跑开了。

小凯文见状，也顾不得一旁的阿扎尔，迈着小脚就追了上去，拐过一个墙角不见了。

阿扎尔耸耸肩，并没有追过去，低下头继续整理行李去了。

德布劳内那边则完全不一样。

他的两只Funko最常见的状态就是相互背对背坐着，各玩各的小球，绝对不和对方说话。因为德布劳内会把Funko扎放在自己身上，Funko丁现在也不怎么和他说话了，有时候会一个人不知道躲在哪里一呆就是很久。Funko扎虽然不和Funko丁讲话，但太久看不见他又会担心，扭扭捏捏让德布劳内去找，找了又藏在口袋里不肯探出头。

德布劳内觉得把他们两个单独留在家里并不是什么明智的选择。

于是他让两只Funko并排站着，三令五申他们必须在人前装成不会动不会说话的随处可见的手办的样子。

两只Funko一个看天一个看地，谁都没出声。德布劳内就当他们默认了。

他把两只玩偶一起放在了柔软的睡衣当中。只见两只Funko并排并坐着，却仿佛竖着刺一般隔着一小段距离，都低着头不说话。德布劳内本想叮嘱一番，见状也只能叹了一口气，轻轻把拉链拉上了。

国家队的气氛德布劳内说不上很怀念，他和关系好的队友私下里也会见面，但这次他因为要不可回避地面对阿扎尔，心中夹杂着雀跃和焦虑，以至于他有些显而易见的坐立难安。和他说话的默滕斯当然也发现了自己好朋友的心不在焉，从善如流地抓了他感兴趣的话题：“听说艾登要去马德里了，他有和你说过这事儿吗？”

默滕斯是知道他和艾登的事情的，不过看上去他显然没意识到他们俩如覆薄冰的近况。德布劳内轻咳了一下，逞强道：“应该是吧。他欧联杯的时候不是说了吗？”

默滕斯说：“那个谁没听到啊？他没和你说更详细些的吗？”

德布劳内正在想怎么转移话题，他们谈论的人就从门口进来了。

阿扎尔刚刚刮了胡子，面上白白净净的，一双翡翠般的眼睛显得更加明亮。他的弟弟背着大包小包跟在他后面，他倒是两手插兜潇潇洒洒，眉眼弯弯地在和默尼耶讲话。

等等，他什么时候和默尼耶关系这么好了？

阿扎尔的注意力似乎都在默尼耶身上，目不斜视地从大厅里走了过去，完全没有注意到坐在一边沙发上的德布劳内和默滕斯，倒是索尔根转过脸来冲他们挥了挥手。

“哇哦，看来你也不知道更详细的了。“默滕斯一边和索尔根挥手一边揶揄，“你的吸引力都不如托马斯了。”

德布劳内一言不发地看着阿扎尔慢慢走远的背影。小个子的比利时男孩在走廊尽头似是漫不经心地转了转脸，随后拐了个弯消失在转角处。

他的那只Funko扎也会这样。德布劳内经常会发现他微微侧过脸偏向Funko丁的方向，眼睛似是想要转过去但最后还是垂了下来。

“凯文？“默滕斯有点担心地叫他。

“我没事。“德布劳内垂下眼睛，“我和艾登也会没事的。”

“你和德布劳内怎么了？“索尔根在关上房门后开口问他的哥哥。

阿扎尔愣了愣，试图蒙混过关：“为什么突然提到凯文？”

索尔根把行李放在凳子上，弯下腰把哥哥的东西分出来，一边说：“你别和我说你刚才没看到他。之前你们隔了一个大厅都能一眼看见对方……咦，这是什么？”

阿扎尔回头看过去，发现两个Funko玩偶躺在自己的行李箱里。

好不容易送走了满脸“没关系，我都懂的”的索尔根，阿扎尔头疼地对两个Funko喊：“你们两个给我出来！”

两个Funko从玩偶的状态中活了过来，乖巧地垂着头摆出一副虚心认错的姿态。

“我不是让你们俩好好在家里呆着吗！”

两只小Funko一看就是提前说好了，低着头一直说对不起。阿扎尔碰了个软钉子，咬牙切齿地问他们俩到底是谁的主意。

“是我。”

两只小玩偶异口同声。

阿扎尔看了他们一会儿，叹了一口气，说算了算了。

他曾经也是很喜欢和凯文一起恶作剧的。卢卡库，索尔根，默滕斯，甚至孔帕尼，队里好多人都遭殃过，他和凯文就在一边嘻嘻哈哈笑作一团，仗着大家的宠爱有恃无恐。谁没有放肆过呢？

“我现在要去报道了。我现在还不知道室友是谁，所以你们最好跟我一起去更衣室。”阿扎尔把两个小人放进了自己的训练包内，拉上拉链前又嘱咐了一番，“你们最好别出柜子。非要出来的话，也得等所有球员都进去了才行，听到了吗？”

两个小Funko整整齐齐地回答“知道啦~”，要多乖巧有多乖巧。

德布劳内也和阿扎尔采取了相同的策略。不过他是希望两只Funko能多出去玩玩，搞不好可以增进感情。毕竟一起活动是感情的催化剂啊！

德布劳内小心翼翼地看了看四周，见没有人注意才悄声和柜子里的两个Funko说：“我要去训练了，你们等个三十分钟再出来。到时候可以四处看看，但是九十分钟内必须回到这个柜子。别被工作人员看到，知道了吗？”

Funko扎和Funko丁都没说话，以一模一样的频率点了点头。

要换在平时德布劳内还会想办法逗他们说话，但今天他也没这份心情了。他刚刚听见索尔根和别人说话的声音，那么艾登大概也快来了。

他得先处理自己的感情问题。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

小艾登和小凯文等更衣室完全安静下来后，偷偷推开柜子门走了出来。

阿扎尔虽然嘴上说着不许他们出去玩，但还是选了一个最底层的柜子，大概是心中也觉得自己阻止不了这两个小家伙吧。

小艾登拉着小凯文的手，偷偷探出头去看路，小凯文则在他身后注意有没有工作人员从外面进来。Funko小胳膊小腿的，花了不少时间才终于平安无事地走到了训练场。两个人躲在草地里往训练场里面看去，阿扎尔正和他的弟弟并排并跑步。

“那个大的你在哪里呀，凯文？“小艾登问。

“喏，在那里。“小凯文朝队伍最后指了指，德布劳内一个人跟在后面不知道在想什么。

小艾登瘪瘪嘴，不是很开心地说：“你怎么不和我跑在一起？”

小凯文是万万没想到他还得为正主的行为买单，只好说：“我才不会这样嘞。下次我见到他了帮你说他。”

小艾登似乎是对这个回答很满意，拉着小凯文的手继续往球门那边走了。

Funko扎和Funko丁跳过了在场边观摩的步骤，直接往德布劳内那端那边走过去了。两只Funko低着头一前一后地走着，各自在心里听着对方踩在草地上的声音却不肯说一句话。他们两个站的位置离德布劳内很近，金发的男孩套着一件红色的背心，一边和队友踢球一边往球场另一边看。

两只小Funko往对面看过去，阿扎尔本尊穿着一件绿色的背心，和他的弟弟在相互颠球。Funko丁渣悄悄地看了彼此一眼，见对方和自己正在做相同地事情之后又立刻装作若无其事地看德布劳内心不在焉地在那边练习传球。

德布劳内也很不好受。他现在一句话都还没和艾登说上，倒是小的那个阿扎尔方才在训练前和他聊了几句，还没等他旁敲侧击问出他哥哥，索尔根就被其他队友叫走了。

好不容易等阿扎尔从更衣室走出来了，他又径直去找自己弟弟了，仿佛他除了自己的宝贝弟弟谁也看不见似的。

好巧不巧他和阿扎尔在分组的时候又被分到了不同的组。这可太好了，他现在只能隔着一个球场去看他和他弟弟在另一端展示他们的兄弟情深。

说起来，即使是亲兄弟，这也有点太过于亲密了吧。

分组对抗的时候和他同组的默滕斯终于忍无可忍地揪住了他好朋友的耳朵大喊：“凯文德布劳内你再把球传给艾登信不信我把你踢到球场外面去！！！”

阿扎尔低下头去，肩膀轻微地抖了起来，大概是被逗笑了。德布劳内被默滕斯揪住的时候就不由自主地去看阿扎尔，自然是抓住了他憋笑憋不住的这副模样，于是也跟着傻乎乎地笑了起来。卢卡库赶紧把默滕斯拉开，省得小个子比利时人真的一脚把他们的做饼师傅踢出去了。

马丁内斯估计是考虑到各位球员都刚下飞机，这天下午早早结束了训练让队员去调整时差。两对Funko看见球员们突然之间就往更衣室走，赶紧匆匆忙忙往回跑，希望能在大部队回来之前躲回柜子里。大约是因为公开训练的关系，好多球迷和工作人员都在涌向场边，几个小玩偶很快被走来走去的人给冲散了。

小艾登一路有惊无险地回到了更衣室，远远地看见了远处底层的一扇柜子门刚刚打开，赶紧迈开小腿跑过去，嘴里喊着让凯文等等自己。他的手刚刚碰到柜子门，更衣室门口就传来了球员说话的声音。小艾登急忙啪地关上了柜子门，在黑暗中抓住了凯文的手，喘着气说：“我刚才找不到你，都快吓死了，生怕你被当做妖怪抓走了哈哈。”

黑暗中他并没有听见凯文的回答，他觉得有些不寻常，凑过去摸了摸凯文，却被一把推开了，咚地一下撞到了柜子边上。

小艾登痛呼一声，却听见凯文小跑着过来的脚步，嘴边的抱怨就变成了撒娇。可惜什么都来不及说出口，就听见柜子门外传来了一个疑惑的男声：“你们刚才听见什么声音了吗？”

柜子里的玩偶们吓了一跳，赶紧先变回Funko安静了下来。

小凯文则是因为没有在柜子里找到小艾登又折了回去，正撞上涌入更衣室的队员们。好在他及时躲进了柜子的阴影里没有被发现，还看见了缩在凳子下面不敢出来的艾登。艾登也看见了他，不过他马上垂下了眼睛，并没有招呼自己。小凯文以为他吓坏了，等不及球员们全部走过去就赶紧跑到艾登那边去了。

艾登的眼睛睁得大大地看过来，小凯文拉起他的手安慰道：“没事的，没人看见我们。”

他能感到艾登试图抽走自己手的力道，但他并没有在意。刚才一小批球员刚刚走过去，正是人比较少的时候，小凯文看准时机反手抓紧了艾登将将要抽出去的手，小声道：“就现在，快来！”

他们两个刚刚穿过走道，就听见阿扎尔和索尔根说话的声音从门口传了过来。小凯文把柜子拉开一小条缝，拉着艾登快速地钻了进去。

Funko丁在身边这个艾登之前抓自己手的时候就觉得他不对劲了，但他是绝对没有想到，德布劳内一把他们拿出来，这个小艾登就黏到了自己身上。

“天哪，凯文，我想我们走错柜子了。”小艾登的声音可怜兮兮的，不自觉地搂紧了Funko丁的手臂。面前这个目瞪口呆看着自己的德布劳内把他吓得够呛，以至于他根本没有意识到身边这位“小凯文”不同寻常的沉默。

没有人能拒绝这样的艾登。即使是可以二十四小时不和Funko扎说话的Funko丁，这个时候也做不到推开靠在自己手臂上的小艾登。他很想安慰一下这个艾登，告诉他不要害怕，他们这里也有一个Funko扎，不会把他当做妖怪的。但是他和Funko扎说的话太少了，他说不出柔软的话了。

德布劳内也呆住了。他不知道自己是在震惊这个世界上居然还存在其他会动的Funko阿扎尔，还是被面前这只小Funko对他的凯文显而易见的依赖怔住了。即使这只Funko和艾登有千万点不像，这种撒娇的口气和黏黏糊糊想要有肢体接触的样子，一下子揭开了时间蒙在他记忆上的面纱，仿佛曾经那个会在他身上蹭来蹭去的阿扎尔就在他面前。

这下小艾登也觉得不对了。他慢慢放开身边的Funko丁。这时候他终于发现了，面前的这个凯文并不是他的小凯文。小凯文的眼睛里总是充满了笑意，从来不会这样，仿佛是伦敦落雨前一秒晦涩天空。

“别紧张，艾登。”德布劳内轻声开口，“我是凯文，我不会伤害你的。你的主人是谁？”

真正的小凯文倒是回到了自己主人那边。阿扎尔把两只小Funko拿出来之后，小凯文凑过去问身边的艾登：“你怎么了？刚才就一直不说话。哪里受伤了吗？”

阿扎尔听到这里，也关切地看了过去。

Funko扎哪里被Funko丁这样关心过，脸都快烧起来了。不过Funko看不出脸红，阿扎尔和funko丁只看见面前的这只小艾登躲躲闪闪地垂下眼睛，一声不吭地看着桌面。

阿扎尔和小凯文对视了一眼，意识到情况有点不对。小凯文把搂在Funko扎肩膀上的手放了下去，面前这只Funko扎的头埋得更低了。

“你是这位艾登的Funko吗？”小凯文轻声问。

Funko扎摇摇头，没有看一脸关切地看着自己的小凯文，抬头对阿扎尔说：“我是德布劳内的Funko。”

阿扎尔怔怔地看着面前仰头望着自己的小Funko，心中竟升起了一点共情。前段日子因为小凯文和小艾登带来的甜蜜一下被冲干净了，那些欢笑都是遗落在时间彼端的剪影，现在的他就和面前的这只不安的Funko一样，面对德布劳内的时候只能垂下头去不说话。

为什么德布劳内手上的自己会变成这个样子？

“天哪，他对你做了什么？”小凯文狠狠地把自己的小皮球砸在地上，声音很大地喊了起来。他简直是震怒了，阿扎尔从没见他生气过，“我怎么会让你变成这个样子？”

他似乎意识到自己声音太大了，赶紧调小了音量安慰道：“这之间应该是有什么误会吧。要不要我去和你的主人谈谈，我一定不会让你这样闷闷不乐的。”

两个阿扎尔的目光同时落到了小凯文的身上。小凯文看上去又气愤又心疼又不可置信，这样的表情Funko扎是从来都没有见过的，对于阿扎尔来说，这样的德布劳内也与他相隔太远了。

房间内的安静仿佛有了重量，沉甸甸地压在了小凯文的心头上。他突然想起阿扎尔有时候也会带着方才那样让人心碎的表情看着自己的手机。他记得自己曾经瞥见过几眼屏幕上聊天软件的背景，正是德布劳内的照片。

“如果他真的这么糟糕的话，你要留在我们这里吗？”小凯文突然也没了底气，但他还是在努力地安慰面前的Funko扎，“我一会儿就和这位大艾登出去找我的小艾登，他一定不会介意你也住在这里的。”

阿扎尔刚想说话，房门就被敲响了。

阿扎尔赶紧竖起书桌上的日历，想把两只Funko挡上一挡，门口却传来了一个熟悉的声音。

“艾登，是我。”

是德布劳内。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

阿扎尔过了一会儿才打开门。他们到布鲁塞尔已经两天了，这还是他第一次抬起头正视自己男朋友的眼睛。

金发男孩还穿着运动服，面上红红的，像是跑了一段过来的。

“凯文！”

小艾登从德布劳内的口袋里探出头来，等不及德布劳内把他放下去，顺着他的运动服就往下滑。小凯文被吓得够呛，赶紧跑过去伸出手接着，一把抱住了对他张开手臂的小艾登。

两只Funko的脑袋磕在了一起，听上去还挺疼的。小凯文和小艾登却似乎一点都不在意这点疼痛，只是紧紧地抱着对方不放。

Funko扎抓着阿扎尔的裤脚管探出头来，默不作声地看着那一对甜甜蜜蜜的玩偶，不自觉地抬起头望向高高地坐在德布劳内肩膀上的Funko丁，却发现Funko丁也垂着头看着自己。

“你室友是谁呀？”德布劳内开口了，“他不在吗？”

“尤里。他和其他小孩打牌去了。”阿扎尔侧开身子让德布劳内进来。

德布劳内走进来的时候弯腰拾起了紧紧贴着阿扎尔的Funko扎，把他放到了自己的肩膀上。

两个人在酒店的桌子两端坐下。两对Funko都坐在各自主人的肩膀上，好奇地打量着对面的人和玩偶。小凯文和小艾登的手紧紧牵在一起，Funko丁和Funko扎看到了，都不自觉地把原本撑在德布劳内肩膀上的手抽回来，老老实实地放在自己的腿上。

德布劳内也在看阿扎尔肩膀上的那对小玩偶，他有些羡慕地说：“你的Funko感情可真好。我的这对就总是不说话。”

阿扎尔笑道：“这只我可吵死了，天天就知道撒娇。你那边的我就很乖嘛。”

德布劳内清了清嗓子，说：“用不着这样，我更希望艾登一直像这样开心。”

这双关就算是傻子也能听出来了。阿扎尔有些不自在地别开脸去，他肩膀上的那对Funko还看热闹不嫌事大地鼓起掌来，让他更加想不出接什么话了。

德布劳内刚才也是鼓足了勇气才把这句话说出来的，看到阿扎尔这样自己也不好意思了起来。

寻常人害羞的时候都会低下头去，或者和阿扎尔这样别开脸。德布劳内就不，他就坐在哪里傻乎乎地笑，脸上的褶子都带着傻气似的。阿扎尔看见自己男朋友这样，心早就软了下来。坐在德布劳内肩膀上的两个Funko又直直地看着自己，仿佛在好奇自己接下来的反应。

“恭喜你们三冠王啊。”阿扎尔笑着说，“之前一直没和你说。”

德布劳内耸耸肩：“我之前总是受伤，所以也没我太多的事。倒是我前段时间踢的几场，你觉得我发挥的怎么样。”

“完美，德布劳内先生。”阿扎尔点头，“我还记得那个，Geometry。”

他们两个已经很久很久没有这样坐在一起闲聊了。话题渐渐从严肃的足球讨论过度到俱乐部发生的一些琐事。那些在过去几个月停滞在指尖的话都于此刻说了出来。阿扎尔原本一直紧贴椅背坐着，后来便渐渐放松了下来，上半身撑到了小桌板上。

德布劳内的目光落到了阿扎尔一下一下无意识敲击桌面的手指上。他对面的小凯文和小艾登自他和艾登坐下来的那一刻就一直牵着对方的手，而面前他的艾登的手就近在咫尺，仿佛一切都在催促他赶紧去握住爱人的指尖。

他终于伸出手去了，阿扎尔正眉飞色舞说着什么，并没有注意到。

他们指尖碰到了一起。阿扎尔的手顿了一下，眼睛看了过来。

“我回来了！”

德布劳内和阿扎尔立刻缩回了手。阿扎尔迅速把目光转向窗外，假装在看风景，德布劳内则看向了关门走进来的蒂勒芒斯。小孩显然刚刚玩得挺开心，脸上还带着些兴奋的红晕，但他也立刻意识到了房间里奇怪的气氛以及面前这位不速之客眼睛里不甚高兴的情绪。

“嗨，凯文。”蒂勒芒斯停下了脚步，笑容小了一些，“你怎么过来了？”

“我找艾登说会儿话。”德布劳内耸耸肩，语气有点冷，“你下次进房间前可以敲门么？”

“对不起对不起。”中前场的小孩们似乎都有点怵德布劳内，立刻诚恳道歉。

“你凶什么啊。”阿扎尔有点听不下去，看德布劳内不高兴地扁嘴又软下声音，“时间也不早了。明天再聊吧。”

德布劳内点点头。从沙发走到门口这段路上，他想了两三种提议和蒂勒芒斯换房间的句式，但最后他还是没说出口，只站在房门前和阿扎尔道晚安。

阿扎尔点点头，眼睛看着德布劳内，并没有关门。

德布劳内也没动，就站在那儿看着扶着门的阿扎尔。两人这么对视了五六秒后，阿扎尔先有些招架不住了，撇开了一下眼睛，问：“你怎么还不回去？”

德布劳内笑开：“你怎么不关门？”

阿扎尔撇撇嘴：“你人还没走我就关门多没礼貌啊。快走吧，晚安。”

德布劳内似乎要和他杠一杠，看着他说：“我看着你进去吧，晚安。”

“你先走啦。”

“你先关门。”

阿扎尔觉得自己头都要大了。他不知道为什么德布劳内变得这么幼稚了，但心里又觉得这样红着脸笑得有些坏的凯文很可爱，而他们两个仿佛就像傻里傻气的初恋小情侣。

“艾登？”蒂勒芒斯似乎是觉得阿扎尔出去得太久了，在房间里叫了一声。

德布劳内看差不多了，对阿扎尔挥了挥手，终于转身离开了。

阿扎尔站在房门口看着金发男孩转身上了楼梯，才轻轻关上了门，慢慢把锁挂了上去。

“艾登，没事吧？”因为久久没得到回应，蒂勒芒斯有些担心地探出头来看。

“啊，我刚才和凯文又说了一会儿话。”阿扎尔对蒂勒芒斯笑了笑。

“那个很可爱哦。”蒂勒芒斯指了指阿扎尔一边小桌子上已经乖乖变成普通玩偶的小凯文和小艾登，“我看凯文也带了一对。是球迷送的吗？”

阿扎尔模棱两可地嗯了一声，把两个小Funko摆到了床头。

蒂勒芒斯看着阿扎尔床头脸贴着脸靠在一起的小手办，有些羡慕地感叹了一句：“真好啊，他们一定觉得你们是比利时的旗帜吧。真希望有一天我也能有自己的Funko呢。”

阿扎尔觉得自己脸有点热，赶紧低下头摆弄玩偶，催促自己的后辈：“那你得努力训练了。赶紧准备休息去吧，明天训练量会变大的。”

蒂勒芒斯乖乖地应了一声，钻进卫生间洗漱了。

小艾登和小凯文借着这个空隙钻了出来，眨巴着眼睛问：“凯文那边的Funko呢？”

“凯文拿回去了啊。”阿扎尔把自己藏进被子里，露出一双眼睛看着床头手牵着手的Funko，“别担心，凯文会想办法让他们好好相处的。”

小凯文皱皱眉头，一副不是很信服的样子嘀嘀咕咕：“他自己看上去也不是很行啊。”

阿扎尔没听清，但直觉告诉他估计不是什么好话。小艾登见阿扎尔不是很开心的看过来，赶紧抱紧小凯文说：“凯文都很棒，但我的凯文是最棒的！”

小凯文脸红红地闭上了嘴，伸出手搂住小艾登蹭了蹭，在蒂勒芒斯出来前乖乖地变了回去。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

凯文·德布劳内非常不对劲。

莫名其妙带着的傻笑很不对劲，总是试图穿云箭很不对劲，讲话的时候比划来比划去的手很不对劲，总是飘来飘去看上去不怎么专心的眼神也很不对劲。总之，这绝对不是平时那个小朋友吐个饼可以把人吼到懵的德布劳内老师。

但默滕斯可太懂了，并且他决定趁着德布劳内兴致高的机会拉他录个直播。毕竟他和阿扎尔算是现在的比村顶流，而阿扎尔正为了不被人问转会的事情恨不得天天猫在房间里。

不过这毕竟是大家最关心的问题，问不到阿扎尔本人问问队友也好。

默滕斯正努力分辨着快速滚动的弹幕，边上他的好朋友已经抓住了关键词了。

“艾登在哪里……”他听见德布劳内念了出来，他心中有点不详的预感，但还没来得及作出反应，德布劳内就继续说了下去，“艾登当然在马德里。”

德布劳内自己先傻乎乎地笑了。默滕斯是一头雾水，但对着镜头他也不能说什么，只好陪着自己的金发友人一起傻笑。

训练的时候，默滕斯和德布劳内刚走进球场，金发的比利时人就方向一转蹭到一旁的阿扎尔边上。默滕斯默念了十遍“他是做饼师傅”才控制住自己没把手上的球砸过去。

行吧，谈恋爱了不起。

阿扎尔也感受到今天的德布劳内过于兴奋了。尽管他心中带着队长袖标的小人在告诫自己应该让德布劳内专心训练给小朋友们起表率作用，但还是情难自禁去回应自己男朋友少见的主动。直到球迷开放时间，一个球迷冲着阿扎尔走过来，德布劳内才一步一回头地挪开了。

“哇哦，凯文的死亡凝视！“小艾登透过训练场的护栏看见德布劳内阴测测地瞥了一眼那个去亲阿扎尔侧脸的球迷，不禁打了个哆嗦。小凯文虽然没有说话，但也在小艾登身边扒着栏杆一起张望。Funko扎抱着自己小球站在一旁，他原本想表现得矜持一些，但见小凯文和小艾登看得这么起劲，也忍不住凑过去瞧。

“他早该习惯了。那个艾登应该很受欢迎吧，我经常看见他被队友搂在怀里。“Funko丁是唯一一个还保持着形象站立着的，不过他的目光也忍不住往训练场里一直瞟。

“这种事情怎么可能习惯嘛！”小凯文看到Funko丁就有点冒火气，忍不住回嘴道，“不过某些人毫无经验，只能纸上谈兵，可以理解。”

小艾登感觉拿手肘戳戳他，小声说：“别火气这么大。我们家就我们俩，你也不用经历这个。”

小凯文似乎被安抚了，又和他凑到一起去看场地里的大凯文和大艾登了。

Funko丁被莫名怼了一通，正一肚子火气想呛回去，却看见Funko扎正转过身来望向自己。Funko丁心头的火焰像是被冰块一下给砸灭了，但Funko扎已经又转回去了，只留给自己一个冷冰冰的后脑勺。

小凯文的手臂搂着小艾登的肩膀，两个人挨着脑袋站在那里，仿佛连他们周围的空气都变得甜蜜了起来。而Funko扎站在他们边上，两只手扶着对于一个Funko来说过于庞大的栏杆，形单影只地望着远方的绿茵场。

Funko丁默不作声地站到了他的身侧。Funko扎的脸又不自觉的往Funko丁的方向偏了偏，但他还是克制住了自己，将目光继续投放在远处一脚踢飞了阿扎尔助攻的德布劳内身上。

马丁内斯皱着眉头把德布劳内叫到一边，看上去脸色不是很好的样子。阿扎尔在原地呆了五秒，走到两人身边一小段距离的地方问工作人员要水喝。

德布劳内虽然是有一些不同寻常的兴奋，但是右边锋确实不是什么他擅长的位置。马丁内斯却似乎很执着于开发他这方面的技能点，训练课的时候一直在锻炼他右边锋的能力，看上去下场比赛也想让他打这个位置。

“艾登。”德布劳内挨完训了，向一边的阿扎尔伸出手。

阿扎尔心领神会地把自己的水杯递过去，金发大男孩毫不介意地将嘴凑上去咕嘟咕嘟喝着。布鲁塞尔的日光仿佛浸泡过金黄的花蜜，带着热烈和甜蜜跳跃在两人之间的空气里。

“教练还是让你打右边锋吗？”阿扎尔有些担心地问。

德布劳内点点头，把水杯递回去，正对上阿扎尔拧成一团的眉头。他抬起手按了按阿扎尔的眉心，看那里因为惊讶而舒展开来才开口：“没问题，不管是今天还是之后的比赛，我们都会是赢球小分队的。”

“比赛要是输了我们就火了。”阿扎尔想象了一下后果，打了个寒颤，“世界第一输给了世界倒数第一，放过我吧。”

两个人把水杯还回去之后便一起往回走，队友们因为要等他们回来都各自扎堆着聊天，只有默滕斯在德布劳内和他打招呼的时候拍了拍他的肩膀：“今天就上手了啊，厉害了老弟。”

“他们是和好了吗？”小艾登问和他凑在一起的小凯文。

“应该是吧。”小凯文看着两个人终于配合着进了一球，“我不允许阿扎尔和德布劳内不在一起哦。”说完还有意无意地看了站在一边一声不吭的那对Funko一眼。

“这样的话，你们就要加油了哦。”结果小艾登直接说了出来。

Funko丁和Funko扎小心翼翼地想去看对方，在视线触碰到一起之前又各自撇开头看着地上的泥巴。

诶，路漫漫其修远兮……

好在成年人的德布劳内和阿扎尔并没有这么远的路要走。他们已经发展到了训练后一起背着包在路上闲逛，如果不是因为运动员的自我修养两个人大概已经一人拿一杯饮料压马路了。

布鲁塞尔的晚风似乎比曼切斯特和伦敦都要温柔，阿扎尔和德布劳内垂下的手似有似无地靠近着对方。阿扎尔肩膀上的小凯文和小艾登的手早就牵在一起了，两人正扒着阿扎尔的衣服往下看，恨不得抬起阿扎尔的手塞到右边两公分处德布劳内的掌心里。Funko扎和Funko丁则隔了一个小手臂的距离背靠背坐在德布劳内的左肩膀上，他们也侧过头悄悄注意着两个大人的动作，心中带着好奇和不能言之于口的焦急。

东拉西扯一阵后，天色已经全黑了，德布劳内和阿扎尔便打算慢慢逛回宿舍，免得马丁内斯突击检查找不到他俩着急——虽然他已经没有头发可以掉了。两个人为了抄近道拐进了一条小路，阿扎尔记得穿过这段小路之后就能看到一个三层楼高的小房子。在黑暗中走了一分钟后，他意识到这条小路未免太长了，而且路的尽头似乎也没有什么小房子。

“我想我记错路了，凯文。”阿扎尔说，“我们还是回去走大路吧。”

“好的。”德布劳内在黑暗中回答。

阿扎尔和他一起转过身，面前一片漆黑，什么都看不见。方才走进来的时候他一心想着对面会有那个点着灯的三层楼小房子，此时此刻才意识到这片伸手不见五指的黑暗仿佛要把他吞噬下去。

阿扎尔在黑暗中走了几步，世界仿佛被人关掉了声音般安静。他突然有种从现实中被剥离开去的恐惧，连忙抬起手去确认身边德布劳内的存在。

“凯文？”他的声音有些发抖。

不过他很快放松了下来。他触碰到了德布劳内温热的手臂，然后一只有力的手掌握住了他有些用力过度的手指。

“我在这里。”德布劳内清亮的少年音在黑暗中显得很可靠，阿扎尔安心下来，慢慢松开了自己的手指。

德布劳内却没有松开他的手腕，他抬起刚刚被阿扎尔抓住的手臂，将矮他半个头的比利时人搂在了怀里。

虽然有很多评论员都称赞过德布劳内的高大强壮，说他拥有绝佳的现代前腰身材，但阿扎尔对他的形象还多多少少停留在国家队初遇时他瘦瘦的模样。而被德布劳内揽到怀里的此时此刻，他才感受到这个曾经仿佛高中生一样的少年是真的壮阔了胸膛。

安心下来之后，这段路并不长，两个人很快走到了灯光之下。

路上已经空空荡荡没什么人了。

德布劳内放开了握着阿扎尔的那只手，揽着他肩膀的那条手臂却没有放下来。他身上两个小Funko不知道是因为害怕黑暗还是害怕掉下去，两只手都死死地抓住德布劳内肩膀上的布料，而阿扎尔肩膀上的小凯文和小艾登则是紧紧抱在一起，此时正抬起头来看着对方的眼睛。

阿扎尔突然开口：“谢谢你，凯文。”

德布劳内没有说话，他知道阿扎尔还没有说完。

“谢谢你先走出这一步。”阿扎尔轻声说，“不然我走不出来。”

这句话过于隐晦了，不像阿扎尔的风格，但德布劳内还是听懂了。

他停下脚步，转过身面对着阿扎尔说：“那我欠你很多个谢谢，也欠你很多个对不起。”

德布劳内身上不正常的兴奋褪去了。现在的他面容沉静，只一双蓝眼睛如火炬一般明亮。

“但我不想在这里翻自己的旧账，我不希望面对它们。”德布劳内笑了笑，“不管是过去还是以后，很多东西我不知道该怎么说出口，但我从来都是想要和你一起走的。”

“我也是这样的，凯文。”阿扎尔轻声说，两个人不自觉地靠近对方，他能感受到德布劳内温热的吐息，“刚才感觉你在我身边，我就安心得多了。”

月色下的被拖得长长的两个影子越靠越近，终于交叠在一起，恍若一人。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

国际比赛日来的很快，离开的也很快，德布劳内和阿扎尔很快迎来了这次国际比赛日的最后一场比赛。

他们各自的那对Funko被他们在赛前放置于看台的一个隐蔽角落。两对玩偶各自选了护栏间隙，心不在焉地等着运动员入场。

正主重归于好这件事似乎对两对Funko有着不同的影响。小艾登和小凯文因此放下了一桩心事。过去几周艾登望向他们的眼神里像是藏着破碎的星星，那种夹杂着希冀和无可奈何的感情总是让两个小玩偶坐立难安。和德布劳内和好的那天晚上，艾登眼睛里的星星终于被拼合在了一起，他靠在枕头上望过来的样子让他们联想到心满意足躺在抱枕上的柯基，看上去不可思议地柔软。当然，他们也因此不必再在依偎的时候担心主人的心情了。不过另外一边，称心如意的德布劳内却让另一对玩偶更加坐立不安了。金发男孩兀自傻笑地在床铺上笑成一团，洋溢出来的快乐仿佛羽毛般撩拨着两个背对背坐着的Funko心里。他们想要偷偷去看对方的表情，却害怕看见对方并无波澜的眼底那个充满渴求的自己。这使得Funko丁和Funko扎之间的气氛更加微妙了起来，像是打翻了的摩卡倾泻出甜和苦的滋味。

他们沉浸在各自的情绪里，靠在栏杆上随意张望着。布鲁塞尔的天空很蓝，阳光也很好，比利时的民众非常热情，即使是没什么悬念的足球比赛，依然兴奋地挥舞着各式各样的小旗子和横幅。广播里的主持人热情洋溢，大概是在活跃现场气氛，不过当大屏幕切换出球员信息的时候，广播声便被欢呼声完完全全地盖了过去。两对Funko往更衣室的方向看去，两队球员各自排成一队走入了场地。

阿扎尔是队长，自然是走在队伍的最前面。他被身后的守门员衬得格外娇小，脸绷得紧紧的，眉头拧成一团。大约是平时总是笑得太过肆无忌惮，场上严肃着脸的阿扎尔便显得有些距离感了。他被晒得红红的皮肤和比利时红色的主场队服交叠在一起，让他看上去如同一团准备燃烧的火焰。

德布劳内和他之间隔了好几个人。他和其他队员站在一起，侧着头看阿扎尔走上前去和另外一位队长握手。阿扎尔会细心地准备一份小礼物，德布劳内不知道多少次觉得自己应该去问问那个小袋子里面到底放了什么。阿扎尔的手对于一个成年男子来说太小了，和别人握在一起的时候总会给人一种被包裹在对方掌心的错觉。那人和阿扎尔握手的时间似乎有些太长了，德布劳内在心中默默数着，回想起昨天晚上阿扎尔柔软的手指在自己手掌中的触感，决定一会儿要给这个球队一点颜色看看。不过那位队长倒是很君子地没去抱阿扎尔，有些道貌岸然的家伙总喜欢借此去抱抱矮小的比利时人，趁机去摸一下他柔软的，名声在外的蜜桃臀。

或许是今天阳光实在太好了，德布劳内因为对方队长和自己男朋友握手时间太长产生的疙瘩就那么没有了。他站在自己不熟悉的位置上去看阿扎尔，黑发男孩眉头皱得紧紧的，一副心事重重的样子。德布劳内觉得自己也应该严肃一点，但他今天像是飘浮在云端一般，平日赛场上硬邦邦的棱角都被磨了个干净。

比赛非常轻松。或者说，比赛太过于轻松了。德布劳内觉得浑身的肌肉都充盈着欢乐，以至于做出的动作都比期望过头了些。在他第四次踢飞了阿扎尔的传球后，德布劳内回不好意思地回过身对阿扎尔笑了笑。黑发男孩似乎有些不高兴，摸了摸鼻子低头走开了。阿扎尔到底有没有不开心不得而知，不过小艾登是显而易见地不高兴了。他揪着小凯文的袖子使劲摇，嘴里大喊着：“你到底在干什么呀！这么好的机会你打飞机！！你还我的助攻！”

小凯文觉得自己快被摇散架了，只好无奈地大喊：“不是我啊！我才不为他的行为买单！”

Funko扎有些好笑地看着无理取闹地挂在小凯文身上的另一个自己，不知为什么突然想去看看Funko丁的表情。德布劳内曾经和他说过Funko丁和自己比颠球的事情，想必看到成年人的自己这样快乐的踢球方式，他脸上的表情也会很有趣吧。

大概是另外两对丁渣的气氛过于轻松了，Funko扎竟然直接转过头去瞧了一眼Funko丁，正好Funko丁也转过身看着他。两人就这样没有任何芥蒂和踌躇地看见了对方的眼睛，过去夹杂在两人之间所有的畏缩，担忧和暧昧不清在这一刻正好通通都消失不见。他们仿佛第一次看见对方的眼睛，也看见了两人之间那层薄薄的窗户纸。

“我可不像他这么笨。”Funko丁说，似乎觉得不好意思，又补了一句，“我才不会浪费别人的助攻。”

“哦？是~吗~？”小艾登听见了另外一边的对话，拖长了声音喊了一句。

小凯文很配合地在边上摊了摊手，一副觉得某人无可救药的表情。

Funko丁要是德布劳内本人大概早就气红了脸，现在他只能竖着眉毛瞪了瞪那边的小凯文来表达自己的不满，又把视线放回了赛场上。

马丁内斯似乎有点看不下去场上快乐的氛围（即使他们已经稳稳地领先了），把默滕斯换了上去。结果没过几分钟，德布劳内便接过了默滕斯的传球，稳稳地将皮球送入了网中。

小凯文一副天要塌了的样子捂住脸，果然小艾登跳了起来，双手叉腰对着在地上缩成一小团的小凯文喊：“好哇，我看你就是不吃我的助攻！气死我了，你们两个德布劳内单独呆着吧！”

说着他转身把好奇地在一边看戏的Funko扎拽了起来，两个人迈着小腿跑到草丛另一边去了。剩下两个不怎么对付的德布劳内小玩偶对视了一眼，好在小凯文现在也没心情挖苦Funko丁，他郁闷地摸了摸自己硬邦邦的头发，托着下巴看着球场上已经变成了红色的德布劳内：“我说你赶紧吃艾登一个饼行吗？”

另一边的小艾登和Funko扎在一个看不见那两个德布劳内小玩偶的地方停了下来。小艾登似乎真的一肚子火气，狠狠跺了跺脚才又坐了下去。

“你没事吧？”Funko扎在他身边坐下，好笑地问他，“有这么生气吗？”

小艾登侧头看看他，撇撇嘴说：“当然很生气啦，他吐了我这么多饼，转头就给咩咩刷助攻，我看他就是针对我。你看，场上的那个我也不太高兴哦。”

Funko扎回忆了一下刚才庆祝的场面。德布劳内一脸兴奋地对阿扎尔伸出手，把小个子男孩拉进自己怀里。阿扎尔却看上去有些疲惫，只短暂地在德布劳内的怀里停顿了一秒便离开了。

“确实。”Funko扎叹了口气，“那个艾登似乎也不怎么开心。”

“你偶尔也要把脾气表现出来嘛。”小艾登说，“刚才那句话也是对你说的哦，不要浪费别人的助攻呀。”

Funko扎回想起刚才Funko丁看向自己的样子，对方眼底的自己是那么清晰，连带着心意也就清晰了起来。

小艾登以为Funko扎又开始纠结了，挪挪屁股贴着他坐好，一副传递经验的模样开口了：“你想啊，如果他对你没什么想法，又不是他在踢球，刚才何必解释呢？还不是怕你心中觉得他全能伟岸了不起的形象没了。他为什么要担心自己形象被损坏啊？一定是因为在乎你嘛。”

Funko扎有些不好意思，只盯着地上的草瞧。

“我看等等那两个成年人必然是要见面解释的，到时候他们肯定会带着我们。”小艾登开始出主意了，“他们解决问题的时候，正好你和那个Funko丁也把问题解决了。到时候你要把握机会哦！”

Funko扎还没来得及说话，终场哨就吹响了。

小艾登和Funko扎听见边上的草丛中传来窸窸窣窣的响动，Funko丁拨开了草丛，小凯文随后探出身子说：“艾登，我们回去吧。”

小艾登高高兴兴地跑过去挽住了小凯文的胳膊，仿佛之前那个生气的人不是他一样。Funko扎和Funko丁带着同样微妙的表情目送两个黏在一起的小玩偶拨开草丛走远了一点，才迈开脚步跟了过去。

“艾登。”Funko丁突然开口。

Funko扎愣了一下。Funko丁很少主动和他说话，即使是在家中，他们两个也主要靠德布劳内这个传话筒来完成交流。Funko的音色和本尊其实是一样的，但大概是因为Funko丁总是处于不怎么高兴的情绪中，他的声音听上去总要比另外两个德布劳内低一些。此时他的声音一扫之前的阴霾，和另外两位德布劳内接近了不少，倒是让Funko扎恍惚了一下。

“我刚才说的不完全对。”Funko丁低着头走路，“你不是别人。”

Funko扎停下了脚步。

Funko丁没敢回头看和自己相差两步远的Funko扎，只转身盯着Funko扎的小鞋子道：“我昨天和凯文谈了谈，我想我应该更坦诚一点。”

Funko丁听见对面传来急促的脚步声，刚刚抬头就和扑过来的Funko扎撞到了一起。

之前小凯文和小艾登脑袋嗑一起的时候Funko丁曾经猜想过他们会不会感觉到痛，现在他亲身经历了——是真的痛！

不过他并没有蠢到这个时候去摸脑袋，他抱住了贴在自己脸边的Funko扎，感觉到对方正在狠狠揪自己肩膀上的塑料块。

“笨蛋凯文！”Funko扎像是被打开了情绪的开关，之前积压在平静外表之下的委屈全部一时间倾泻而出，“你为什么现在才知道说！”

大概是怕惊动走在前面小凯文和小艾登，Funko扎的声音并不是很大，但却因为压抑音量而有些颤抖。过了几秒，平静下来的Funko扎似乎觉得有些不好意思，退开了两步，轻声说：“对不起，我也应该早点坦诚些的。”

Funko扎虽然拉开了些距离，手却还紧紧抓着Funko丁的手腕。Funko丁翻过手掌与Funko扎牵在一起，轻声说：“虽然现在说这个不太合适，但我还是想说。我也不想总是让他们看我们两个的热闹，然后被他们说我们浪费助攻。”

“原来你只是怕他们说你浪费助攻啊。”Funko扎被牵着，明明开心得眼睛都眯了起来，却想起了之前小艾登给自己出的馊主意，嘴上假模假样地抱怨了起来。

Funko丁还没有和古灵精怪的阿扎尔相处过的经验，一时方寸大乱，搜肠刮肚找不到适合接上去圆场的话。Funko扎半天没得到答复，却感受到握着自己的手多用了几分力，心中已知道了Funko丁的意思，便自己接话道：“不过我也很讨厌别人吐我的饼，这一点我们是一样的嘛。而且，现在需要被助攻的可不是我们了。”

Funko丁想到昨天德布劳内和自己谈阿扎尔时那副夹杂着炫耀和兴奋的样子，赞同道：“没错，他们看到我们应该会很吃惊吧。”

他们的猜测算是准了大半。德布劳内确实赛后紧张兮兮地去找阿扎尔了，还找了个理由把蒂勒芒斯丢给了默滕斯以免这小孩打扰自己。阿扎尔正撅着举世闻名的小屁股整理箱子，根本没有意识到第二个人进入房间。

“艾登，你还好吗？”德布劳内清了清嗓子，让对方注意到自己。

“凯文？”阿扎尔没有抬头。他的衣服和箱子的拉链缠在了一起，他正费力地将两者扯开，“你怎么来了？”

德布劳内见自己的男朋友有些冷淡，心里更加没底，只好先问：“Funko们回来了吗？”

“哦，对，之前说要来我房间来着。”阿扎尔一下抬起头，左右看了看，“不过应该没有这么快吧。他们腿那么短，走过来可能需要些时间。”

说完他又低下头去，和那纠结在一起的线团作斗争。

德布劳内见阿扎尔背对着自己，以为对方心情不好不愿看他，只好一个人在那边抓耳挠腮，不知道该说什么。

好在这个时候小凯文和小艾登从门缝里溜了进来，正好打破这个短暂的尴尬场面。

两个小Funko抓着对方的手往阿扎尔那边跑去，经过德布劳内身边的时候仰头看了他一眼，见他脸色不好便双双停下脚步：“凯文，你怎么啦？”

阿扎尔又直起身子，这次他回过身子看向德布劳内，眼中有些担忧：“嗯？凯文，你怎么了？”

一下成为焦点中心让德布劳内有些不自在，但他马上发现了更严重的问题：“我的那两只Funko没有跟来吗？”

小凯文和小艾登回头看了一眼，说：“他们刚才跟在我们身后呀？”

德布劳内面色微变，心中闪过无数个“两只会动的Funko被人发现”事件的后续发展，大步往门口冲去。阿扎尔也意识到事情不妙，站起身来想跟出去，却见德布劳内瞪大着双眼站定在了走廊上。

“凯文？到底怎么了？”阿扎尔好奇地探出头去。这下他也惊讶地说不出话了。

那对被他一直担心着的Funko此时正牵着对方的手，一步一步往这边走来。他们抬头看看了看两个目瞪口呆的成年人，非常冷静地先走进了房间。

“你们两个……”德布劳内一直到被阿扎尔拉进房间都没缓过神，“怎么突然就好了？”

“你怎么说话的？”阿扎尔忍不住吐槽自己的男朋友，随后蹲下身子摸了摸Funko丁和Funko扎的脑袋，“问题解决了就好了，以后要好好相处哦。”

说完，阿扎尔突然想起了Funko们进来前的小插曲，抬头问德布劳内：“对了，刚才小凯文他们好像说你也有什么……没事吧？”

德布劳内见阿扎尔看向自己的眼睛里尽是担忧，并无生气的影子，便觉得自己之前的胡思乱想有些多余，只好旁顾左右而言他：“嗯……没什么，就来看看Funko们。”

“是伤又疼了？”阿扎尔见德布劳有些为难的样子，更加担心了些，“我下赛季都不在英超了，你和我说也没什么关系吧。”

这话题好像往更糟糕的方向去了，但担心对方因为吐饼而生气什么的，似乎真的过于小儿科了。德布劳内抓抓脸，苦恼着怎么把这个话题带过去。

小凯文和Funko丁相互看了一眼，同为德布劳内，他们立刻知道了成年人的自己在纠结什么。

“昨晚你不是还和我说要坦诚些么？”Funko丁揶揄道，德布劳内恨不得把这个小东西的嘴给堵上。

阿扎尔一头雾水地看着他们，德布劳内开始变红了。他弯下腰把Funko丁拎了起来，警告道：“你别给我添乱。”

“你不要连这个助攻也浪费了哦。”小凯文也唯恐天下不乱似的开口了，这下全屋子的人都在知道德布劳内在纠结什么了。

阿扎尔哈哈大笑起来，金发男孩的脸这下是彻底红透了，一时间不知道该说什么。Funko扎见德布劳内这幅呆呆的样子，扒着他的裤腿让他先把还捏在手里的Funko丁放下来。

阿扎尔伸手把Funko丁解救出来，笑着问自己的男朋友：“你也知道你今天吐我了很多饼啊？”

德布劳内撇撇嘴：“我也不知道怎么回事……可能太想在那个位置上进一个了吧。”

……可能太想吃你的饼了吧。

阿扎尔摇摇头，好笑地说：“我要是因为别人吐饼就生气，那之前得和多少个前锋吵翻天啊。”

德布劳内摸摸鼻子说：“我知道……我刚才以为你不高兴了。”

阿扎尔奇怪地问：“刚才？我看上去不高兴吗？”

“刚才你都不回头看我一眼，亏我还把尤里赶出去了。”德布劳内小声说。

阿扎尔先是震惊于德布劳内的多心，随后意识到原来自己的男朋友也和前段时间的自己那样，对这段关系惴惴不安。他伸出手搂住德布劳内的脖子，轻轻贴了贴对方的脸颊：“别瞎想。我刚才正专心把我的衣服从拉链上解救出来呢。你来了正好，快帮我来看看。”

最后是两对Funko跳进了行李箱去解决这个问题了。德布劳内和阿扎尔坐在一边的床上，看着四个凑在一起的小脑袋，轻松地闲聊了起来：“你后面有什么计划吗？”

“我得先去一趟马德里。”阿扎尔笑了起来，显然对要去伯纳乌这件事很期待，“这事情已经拖了好几个月了，终于要结束了。你呢？”

“我可能去趟希腊吧。”德布劳内说，“我还没有去过那里，你……咳咳，我是说，等你办好马德里的事情之后，你想要一起来吗？我俩隔了一段时间去，也不会有故事会报纸瞎编新闻。”

小艾登揪着线头“碰”地一声摔在箱子上。德布劳内和阿扎尔连忙转头去看，却见小艾登举着线头开心地从围着他的三个Funko中跳了起来：“快看快看，我把最后一点解开啦！”

Funko丁和Funko扎站在一边鼓掌，小凯文倒是没见多开心，只凑过去看小艾登有没有摔伤。

“你邀请我，我当然要来啦。”阿扎尔轻轻靠到了德布劳内的身上，“我还要带上小凯文和小艾登。”

“我也会带上我的那对。你还记得之前小艾登说过的话吗？”德布劳内伸出手环住了阿扎尔，让自己的黑发男朋友靠在自己的肩膀上，“大家都做到了。”

阿扎尔最开始还有些疑惑，看见对面抱在一起的两对Funko才回想起来，笑着抓住德布劳内的另一只手晃了晃表示赞同。

每一个德布劳内都应该和阿扎尔在一起。

他们都做到了。

END


End file.
